


Colour Theory

by theScrap_Witch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theScrap_Witch/pseuds/theScrap_Witch
Summary: Green wants answers. Blue wants revenge. Red wants the impossible. The only chance they have to get any of that is by traveling to Hytopia.Vio would like the others to listen to him, but being a ghost means all he can do is watch - and comment - as they rush into another adventure and try to solve his murder.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link
Comments: 55
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One

If someone had asked Vio how he’d expected to die, ‘at a garden party’ would not have made the list. Battle, a world ending calamity, research or a plan gone wrong; those had seemed far more likely. A day when the risks were obvious and the sun was not shinning so brightly.

A day very different to the one he was in now.

“Remind me again why we’re going to this?” grumbled Blue.

The four of them stood beneath a large oak tree in the castle gardens, dressed in their best tunics, waiting for their presence to be formally announced.

“Zelda wants us here,” said Green, as though that were the only answer that mattered.

“It is her first social event since her coronation,” said Vio. Now that she was eighteen, her regent had stepped down and she had been given the title of queen. Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. A strange thing to think about. Their friend, who’d spend hours braiding flowers into her hair, now wore a heavy crown of gold. “She’s meeting with a lot of very important diplomats from different kingdoms today. Having the knights who defeated Vaati and Ganon in attendance is a show of strength.”

“Plus,” added Red, smiling as bright as a star, “It will be fun!”

“I still think they should have let us take our swords.” Blue tugged uneasily at his tunic. “What if one of these other dumb nobles tries to attack?”

“Then the other guards here will stop them,” said Green. “They’ll know what to do. Dad trained most of them, after all.”

“Dad would have let us take our swords.”

“Father is miles away dealing with a bokoblin skirmish in the north,” said Vio, “so you’re going to have to act your age and deal with this disappointment.”

“Why would anyone want to attack at a party anyway?” said Red.

Vio rested the urge to ruffle Red’s hair. “You have too much faith in people. Regardless, Green is correct. Zelda has taken all necessary precautions, and it would be a bad look politically if we were the only guests armed.”

Blue scowled. “The food better be good.”

“Attention, fair guests! Now arriving, the Heroes of the Four Sword!”

“That’s our cue,” said Green. “Try not to start any trouble this time.”

“I’m not making any promises,” said Blue.

Side by side, they left the quiet shade and entered the castle gardens. Pavilions and long tables of food had been set up, musicians played cheerful music, and everywhere was packed with people drinking and gossiping and dancing. Diplomats mingled with Hylia nobles, visiting from places Vio had only read about: Labrynna, Holodrum, Koridai. He recognized the royal symbols sewed onto their clothes from his books. Gamelon, Tolemac, Hytopia.

_Incredible,_ Vio thought. _There is so much in the world to see. So many lands beyond my bookshelf to explore._

One day, maybe, when he’d completed his research, he'd travel to them all. One day, when the impossible had been achieved.

The diplomat from Hytopia, a strange fellow dressed in an orange and yellow clown-like suit, passed Vio as he and the other three split up among the crowds. Not what one would expect from a land where fashion carried more weight than gold. The Great Tripini, that’s what his name was. Vio paused, debating whether or not it would be bad manners to follow him. 

_I’ll approach him later,_ Vio thought. _He may be able to answer some of the questions I have on his country’s magic. Especially on their creation of doppels. My contact in that kingdom has not been as forthcoming on such information as I was hoping, and I need to know more if I want him back._

As always, a familiar ache for him squeezed his heart. _Do not think about him, not right now._ Vio pushed the complicated emotion aside. There would be time, later, to grieve (again) and think and plan. Right now, he had social interaction to slog through.

“Excuse me?” A large man in a blue and gold jacket approached Vio. “You’re one of Queen Zelda’s knights, are you not? Sir Violet?”

“Sir Vio,” he corrected, studying the man. “Welcome to Hyrule, Lord…?”

“Mayor Ruul, from Horon Village in Holodrum.” He gave Vio a quick look-over. "I’ve heard of you. Didn’t you win the archery tournament that was held here last year?”

“I did.”

“Rumour has it that you sealed Vaati, too.”

“Myself and the other three knights, yes.” Vio struggled to keep the boredom out of his voice. What did this man want? Surely not just idle conversation; politics was never that easy. _He's fishing for gossip, or possibly blackmail._

“I saw them.” Ruul squinted. “They look an awful like you, but also rather different. Is it true that you all used to be one person? That has to be strange.”

Vio shrugged. If the words were meant to upset him, then they failed. The four knights had long ago put away any doubts about who they were as people, both before and after the split. “Hyrule is filled with wonders and magic. I'm sure Holodrum has its own as well.”

“But still, to have been something else before this…What does that make all of you now?”

“Family,” answered Vio. A partial truth. They weren’t brothers - despite being pieces of the same soul - but a familial label provided a quicker explanation than any attempt to actual describe the complicated, close-knit (if at times infuriating) bond that the four of them shared.

Like a gift of mercy from the Goddess, Zelda appeared at Vio’s side. “Gentlemen.” She smiled, her crown glittering in the sun. “Please, forgive me for interrupting your conversation.”

“You’re Majesty.” Vio gave the appropriate bow, lips twitching as he fought the urge to grin.

A similar mirth sparked in Zelda’s eyes. “Sir Violet,” she said.

“Queen Zelda.” The diplomat bowed. “You have a very interesting knight in your service.”

Zelda smiled. “Thank you. Unfortunately, I must steal him from you for a few moments. You will forgive me, won’t you?”

“Of course.” The diplomat scurried off into the crowd, and only when he’d disappeared from view did both Vio and Zelda burst into laughter.

“You just had to use my full name, didn’t you?” said Vio.

“Well, I couldn’t be improper in front of such an important visitor, now could I?” Zelda held out an arm. “Walk with me.”

“Shouldn’t you be mingling?”

“Vio, I have been greeting, small talking, and smiling politely at guests for the past two hours. If one more diplomat comes up to me to present the card of a ‘suitable bachelor they conveniently happen to know’, then I will throw them into the punch bowl.”

“You sound like Blue,” said Vio, inwardly wincing in sympathy. A quick scan of the gardens showed Vio where the other three had gone: Blue, hidden by a snack table. Red, chatting happily with a red-haired dancer from Labrynna. And Green, listening to the music. _They will be fine without me for five minutes. Hopefully._ “Let’s take a stroll by the hedge maze, then. If anyone asks, we can claim official business.”

"Lead the way."

Vio relaxed as they walked among the neatly trimmed shrubbery, breathing easier away from the eyes and gossip. Zelda told Vio about the latest letter she’d received from Erune as they walked, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

“She sounds like she’s doing well,” said Vio.

“Very well,” said Zelda. The blush deepened, hearts practically dancing in her eyes. “She’s almost finished her magical studies under the Shrine Maidens. Just a few more tests, and she’ll be done. Then she can come home - to Hyrule Castle, I mean.”

“And then you’ll propose?”

“Shhh!” She smacked him lightly in the arm. “That’s top secret information!”

Vio crossed his heart. “I have not told a soul.”

“Good! I love you all dearly, but the other three are terrible with secrets. Oh, stop for a second.” Vio paused as Zelda bent down and took off her shoes, wiggling her toes in the grass. “Thank you. Goddess, that feels so much better.”

“I’ll never understand why you insist on wearing those things if they hurt so much,” said Vio.

“Appearances,” said Zelda. “Never discount the value a small detail can make, especially for footwear.”

“If you say so.”

“High heels are hell, but it is so much easier to be intimidating when you’re not a foot shorter than - wait.” She paused, trouble flickering over her face. “Did you hear that?”

“I did.” A tiny sound, the rustling of grass, near missable to someone who did not have divine power, or a deep affinity with the earth. _Footsteps,_ thought Vio. He could hear the slight tremor as someone snuck through the hedge maze. _Hyrule’s Queen, alone except with one unarmed knight? An easy target. I should not have lead her so far away from the guards!_ He surveyed where they were, the distance between where they stood and where the rest of party took place. “When I count to three,” he whispered, “you are going to run for help.”

“And let you charge straight into danger?” She shook her head. “You don’t have a sword.”

“I’ll be fine. You’re the one they’re after.”

“Vio - ”

“One…” The footsteps came closer, only a short distance behind where he and Zelda stood.

“Vio, please - ”

“Two…” They were picking up speed, scurrying across the grass.

“Be careful!”

“Three!”

Zelda ran, her shoes forgotten on the ground as she raced for the hedge maze exit. Vio spun, slamming all of his weight into something solid that had suddenly appeared behind him. A body, dressed in black, head and face covered.

An assassin.

_Blue was right. We should have brought our swords._

Temporarily dazed, the assassin gripped their head. Good. The longer Vio could keep them distracted, the more time Zelda had to get help. He grabbed the cuff of the assassin’s sleeve. “I don’t believe you were invited.”

The assassin didn’t respond, but yanked hard against Vio’s hold. The strange fabric ripped, a piece still locked in Vio’s hand. There was a flash of metal, the sunlight sharp against its edge, and Vio had a split second to realize his mistake as a knife pierced through his stomach.

_Too deep,_ he thought. _Too cold, too quickly. Poison?_

He couldn’t think anything else.

Then his brain restarted and the assassin was running away, and the other three heroes were charging through the bushes.

“Vio, we’re here!” Green arrived first, Blue and Red at his heels. “Are you okay? What - “

“He went this way.” Vio marched towards them. _Strange, the pain is gone. The knife must have only grazed me._ “If we hurry, we can catch them at the back gate.”

But none of them moved.

“What is it?” said Vio. “What’s wrong?”

No one was listening to him, dread etched into each of their faces, their eyes filling with tears.

“No.” Green shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no!”

Red screamed. “VIO!”

“What’s wrong?” said Vio, but they ran past him.

No, they ran through him, like he was nothing more than air and mist.

Vio stared down at his hands. They looked solid, ink stains in-between his fingers, burn scar on his thumb from spilling hot coffee. But when he turned around, he saw his brothers and Zelda crowding around a figure. A body dressed in a purple tunic, crumpled on the ground.

“Wake up,” begged Red, shaking the body over and over. “Please, Vio, please! Wake up!”

Even Blue was crying. “You idiot! Don’t do this to us. Don’t you fucking do this!”

Zelda had her arms wrapped around Green as he broke, repeating the same word again and again. “No, no, no!”

_Oh,_ thought Vio, truth striking his heart. _That’s mine._ _That’s why the pain is gone._

_I’m dead._

***

But death was not the end.

Instead of meeting the gods in an ethereal afterlife, or being dragged down to the Dark World for punishment, Vio wandered Hyrule. He watched, helplessly, as the other three heroes dealt with the aftermath of his failure. As his father came home and broke down when Zelda delivered the news. He listened to each of them whisper last, tear-soaked words over his wrapped up body.

“I love you.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He did not watch his own funeral. That felt too morbid, too much, even for him.

_I suppose this means I’m a ghost now,_ Vio thought. _But why?_ He couldn’t do anything. Every object and person passed through him, and he reminded silent and invisible. _Haunting is much more boring than stories made it out to be._

_Do I not even get to see Shadow? Where is he? Maybe my research was right then. Maybe he’s not dead, just stuck in an in-between state._

_I’ll never see him again now._

He just wished he could do something more to help. A way to comfort Red as he sobbed into his stuffed animals, to talk to Green as he stopped sleeping, to keep Blue from beating his fists against the walls until they bled. Something. Anything. _Please._

But the Goddess ignored him.

No one touched Vio’s bedroom until a week after the funeral, when Green brought it up as the three were pretending to eat breakfast. “Dad asked, um,” his words shook. “He asked if we wanted to go into his room.”

“What would we need in Dad’s bedroom?” asked Red.

“No, I didn’t mean - not Dad’s. His. Vio’s.”

“Oh.” Red wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging himself tight.

“Why?” said Blue. “It’s only been a week. Can’t it wait?”

“He didn’t say it had to be done now,” explained Green. “He just wanted to know if he should get someone else to clear it out for us, or if we preferred to do it ourselves.”

“Vio hated having strangers in his room,” said Red.

“He didn’t like us barging in uninvited either,” said Blue, eyes suddenly shiny as he blinked back tears.

“Its okay,” said Vio. They hadn’t changed anything in the house since he’d died. There were still four chairs around the kitchen table, four placemats set for a meal. “I won’t get mad, not this time. I would rather you three do it than anyone else.”

“I think…” Green took in a deep breath. “I think we should go inside today. Not to move anything, but…just to start learning how to. And then, when we’re ready, we should do it ourselves.”

“I don’t want to,” whispered Red.

“I know. I don’t want to either. But I think we should and…and I really don’t want to do it alone.” Green looked up at them, pleading. “Please.”

“Fine,” growled Blue, shoving his chair away from the table so hard the dishes rattled. “Let’s get it over with.”

“Now?” said Red. 

“Yeah, now. It’s not like anything’s going to get magically better in the next five minutes.”

“Blue and I could do it,” said Green, as Blue disappeared down the hallway. “You can wait until later.”

Red shook his head. “If both of you are going, then I’ll go too. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Green held out a hand. “Then let’s go, before Blue breaks something.”

Inside the bedroom was a mess, and Vio was vaguely embarrassed at the state he’d left it in. Piles of books, scattered notes, crumpled papers littering the floor, an ink bottle spill he’d meant to clean up after Zelda’s party, three empty coffee cups stacked on top of one another.

_Blue’s going to have a fit when he sees the mess,_ thought Vio. But Blue made no snide remarks, no rude judgement over Vio’s lack of order or cleanliness. None of them did. Instead, they slowly spread out, gently touching papers and books, as though everything was crafted from glass.

Red picked up a pile of Vio’s notes, smiling as he read. “Look at all this. Even when the world was saved, he still studied magic. He’s so smart.”

“Was,” corrected Green, eyes on the map Vio had nailed to his wall. “He was so smart.”

“Not smart enough to keep from getting killed,” said Blue, drifting towards Vio’s bow.

Neither of the other two heard him. “It looks like he was planning a trip,” said Green.

Vio winced. “I was going to tell you about that. I expected the three of you to tag along. You always did.”

“Where?”

“Someplace called ‘Hytopia’,” said Green.

“He’s got notes on it too,” said Red, frowning as he tried to decipher Vio’s handwriting. “Something about…doppels?”

_Oh no. I really shouldn’t have left those lying around._ “Put those down,” said Vio, trying to knock them out of Red's grip. His hands passed through the paper, leaving Red free to read the rest of what he'd written. "I changed my mind. I don't want any of you in my room anymore."

But of course, none of them listened to him.

“Let me see.” Blue joined the others, Vio’s bow still in his hands. “Wait. That.”

“What?”

“That.” He pointed to a symbol on the map, two sewing needles crossed like an X, printed in gold on one of the nearby kingdoms. “What the hell is that?”

Green checked. “Its the royal crest of Hytopia.”

“The place Vio wanted to go?” said Red.

“Yeah,” said Green. “Why, Blue? What’s wrong?”

Blue took out a familiar piece of ripped fabric from his pocket. _That’s the piece of the assassin’s clothing,_ thought Vio. _The one that I tore off before I died._ Blue laid it out flat on the desk. The same crossed-needle symbol was on it, embroidered in bright gold thread.

Green gasped. “Where did you get that?”

“From Zelda, before they buried…” Blue shook his head. “It was in Vio’s hand.”

“Its the same,” said Red, eyes wide. “But what does that mean?”

“It means someone from there is responsible for this,” snarled Blue. “I’m going to march in there and - ”

“ - start a diplomatic incident,” said Vio. He didn’t like the look in Blue’s eyes when he spoke. It went beyond violence, beyond anger, beyond reason.

“ - get surrounded by guards, some of who could be innocent of all this,” said Green. He shook his head. “But you’re right. There’s an obvious connection between the killer and that place. We just need more answers before we accuse anyone of anything.” He frowned. “I need to know why they’d do something like this.”

“I need to rip that bastard’s head from his shoulders,” said Blue. “But it might not be a bad idea to pretend. Keep him from knowing we’re coming and running away again.”

“Red?”

He was still reading the notes. “Vio was trying to bring Shadow back.”

Embarrassment made Vio’s cheeks burn. “I really shouldn’t have left those lying around. None of you were supposed to know about any of that unless I was successful.”

“How?” asked Blue. “Shadow’s dead.”

“With these doppels. I don’t really understand but…something to do with souls? A place for a soul if the body is gone?” Hope, fragile but bright, flickered in Red’s eyes. “Maybe it could work for Vio?”

Green shook his head. “Don’t, Red.”

“If Shadow is a piece of us, isn’t Vio the same? We all came from Link, after all?”

“I mean, technically, you’re not wrong,” said Vio. “But my calculations were for a reflection of our soul, not the pure - oh, never mind. You can’t hear any of this.”

“Red,” said Green again, a warning in his words, “Don’t wish for the impossible. You’ll only hurt more when you fail.”

“If I fail,” said Red, clutching the notes close to his chest. “There’s a chance I might not. I have to try.”

Green sighed, then turned and stared up at the map. “It would take us two weeks to get to Hytopia.”

_Oh no._ Vio recognized the determined glint in their eyes, a half-baked plan no doubt brewing in their brains. “What are the three of you planning to do?”

“Dad’s ordered us to stay here,” said Red, “and so has Zelda. A royal order. They don’t want us to get hurt.”

“We’ll be fine,” said Blue. “Its not like we’ve never fought before. We’re not babies.”

Vio rolled his eyes. “There is a literal assassin out there, Blue. One that was clever enough to kill me. I think their concern is warranted.”

“I know. That means it won’t be easy to sneak out of Hyrule,” said Red. “Everyone knows who we are. We’re heroes, after all. We’ll need disguises.”

Green looked back and forth at the two of them. “We’re all agreed though, right? We all know that this is what we have to do?”

“Yes,” said Red.

“Bring it on,” said Blue.

Green smiled, the first real smile Vio had seen since his death. “Okay then. Looks like the three of us are going on another adventure.”

“The four of us,” said Vio, moving so that he stood shoulder to shoulder with them. “I’m coming too. It’s not like I have anything better to do after all.” He sighed. “But if any of you die, I’m going to be furious.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda had issued a royal decree that Hyrule’s three heroes were not to leave the castle. Their father, who knew his sons all too well, had further ordered the other knights to watch his sons for any attempts at trouble. Escaping Hyrule, then, took a little work, a little planning, and a very big change in appearance.
> 
> “Impressive,” said Vio, when the three had decided on their plan. This was either their dumbest idea, or their best one.

Zelda had issued a royal decree that Hyrule’s three heroes were not to leave the castle. Their father, who knew his sons all too well, had further ordered the other knights to watch his sons for any attempts at trouble. Escaping Hyrule, then, took a little work, a little planning, and a very big change in appearance.

“Impressive,” said Vio, when the three had decided on their plan. This was either their dumbest idea, or their best one.

They couldn’t change their tunics. All the clothes they owned were colour coded, and what fit Red wouldn’t have fit Green, and vice versa (Vio and Blue had been about the same size, but no one dared to suggest that he wear purple). Masks were out of the question, as those would have immediately drawn suspicion. That left only one possible drastic change: their hair. Cut and styled with sideburns and side parts, very different than how it had before. And the colours! Dyed bright, vibrant shades of crimson (Red), cerulean (Blue) and emerald (Green), it created an entirely new look for the three heroes.

“You three look ridiculous,” said Vio, unable to stop himself from laughing. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

It was almost too on the nose, so stupid it was kind of…brilliant? Surely heroes named after colours would not dye their hair to match while on the run from the queen? Surely Hyrule’s saviours were smarter than that?

Right?

_I suppose there are worse plans they could have come up with._

The three heroes packed as the hair dye dried, grabbing what they needed from their rooms. Swords, fire rod, a spare glass bottle, a compass. Traditional adventuring supplies. Vio didn’t miss how Blue took his bow and quiver.

“Put that back,” said Vio. “You’re a terrible archer. Tell him, Green.”

But Green was busy packing his own bag, tucking in the map and the assassin’s ripped sleeve. Red took every note and letter he could find from Vio’s desk, folding them away carefully in his bag.

Then, while the castle slept and father remained preoccupied by a late night patrol and the stars lit up the sky, Green, Blue and Red began their journey. Vio followed silently behind them.

***

It took two weeks to travel to Hytopia. Two weeks of walking and camping, hiding from familiar knights patrolling the roads, managing food rations and arguing over who read the map wrong. No monsters or sorcerers or villages in need of rescuing stopped them. Uneventful days, punctuated by bursts of awkward small talk, pointless bickering over directions, and long stretches of heavy silence. One afternoon, they passed a travelling book merchant and Red burst into tears. Green and Blue held his hands the rest of the day. Guilt tore into Vio.

_I thought being dead meant that you no longer felt pain. Why does my heart continue to hurt?_

At night, Red studied Vio’s notes, Blue practiced with Vio’s bow, and Green stared at the campfire in silence, lost in thought. Vio drifted around them, unable to offer comfort. Not even the warmth of the campfire reached him.

“Do any of you have an actual plan for when you reach Hytopia?” he asked. “Have you given one thought to what you’ll do once you’re there? No, of course not. You’re just going to wander into more trouble.”

He didn’t need them to answer to know he was right.

But they could not wander roads forever, and finally, one bright and windy day, they arrived at Hytopia’s gates. No one stood on guard to search their bags or greet them, the castle looming in the distance. Vio’s contact had written page after page about the kingdom and its castle. It’s colourful history, its long line of majestically fashionable kings and queens, it’s magic that could rival even the powers of the Shrine Maidens.

_I suppose it’s fine enough_ , thought Vio with a shrug. _Flashy, yes, but Hyrule Castle has more elegance, more variety in its architecture. This one has been too modernized for my tastes._

Surrounding the castle were a few shops and houses, bright colours vivid by the morning sunshine. The heroes walked further in, passing neat rows of flowers, small patches of parkland, and a bubbling fountain decorated with a statue of three heroes stacked on top of each other. Stray cats wandered everywhere, up and down the quiet streets, meandering across the rooftops. A beautiful city. An empty one.

_Where are the guards?_ thought Vio. _Where are the townspeople? Why is everything so quiet?_

“Its a lot tinier then it looked like on the map,” said Green.

“Hytopia is the smallest kingdom on the continent, less than a third the size of Hyrule, and most of that land is wild and dangerous,” said Vio. “You would all know that if you bothered to do any research before you went on this trip.”

Blue shrugged. “That just means it’ll be quicker to search.” He started to march ahead of the other two.

“Where are you going?”

“The castle, duh.” Blue pointed straight ahead. “The bastard’s hiding there, I just know it.”

“You’re going to need evidence before you start accusing people of murder,” said Vio.

“We can’t just barge in!” argued Green. “We need to find someone to talk to and learn what’s happened to this place.”

“Use your eyes, Green. There’s no one here.”

“That’s what I mean! Isn’t this creepy? There should be tons of people out on a sunny day like today. Something’s wrong.”

_At least I’m not the only one who noticed,_ thought Vio.

“Not our problem.”

Red looked back and forth between the two of them, uneasy. “Maybe we should go inside one of those shops first? Get some breakfast? That way Green can ask his questions and Blue can get something to eat before he storms the castle and I can find out where we can get a doppel.”

“I don’t think they sell those weird things in stores,” said Green.

“They don’t,” said Vio. “Honestly, I have no idea how you go about acquiring one, and I’ve been trying for the past year and a half. One person is responsible for the production and distribution, but I’ve yet to discover who.”

But of course, Red couldn’t hear any of that. He frowned at Green. “I won’t know until I try. I need one of them, Green.”

“We need to go to the castle,” snapped Blue.

“And if they don’t let us in?”

“Then we force our way in.”

Green rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s a smart plan. What do we do after we’re all arrested and our cover gets blown, huh Blue?”

Vio winced. “Please, do not talk about your secret identities out loud in the middle of a public street.”

“At least I’m coming up with a plan!”

“I had one too!”

"Yeah, a dumb one!"

“No, don’t fight! Please, you guys!”

_Wonderful,_ thought Vio, rubbing his temples. _Who knew that ghosts could get headaches? The afterlife certainly is full of surprises._

“Screw this!”

“Hey, wait - Blue! Don’t walk away!”

"Blue!"

It took ten minutes to reach the castle gates, the three heroes chasing each other and bickering every step of the way. The front gardens were so immaculate it felt like stepping into a painting. _No wonder there are no records of this kingdom going to war. They spend all their manpower on appearances._ Again, the grounds were empty. No knights in shinning armour, no nobles trading gossip, no children playing tag on the long grass.Only when they arrived at the grand front doors did they finally see another living person. Two of them: an older, muscular man with an impressive moustache arguing with a young man their age, dressed in a green hero’s tunic.

“That’s not fair!” said the young hero. “I can fight! You know I can, Sir Combsly! You’ve seen it! Hell, you helped train me!”

“I’m sorry, my boy, but the prophecy is clear about what a hero is and isn’t, and you just don’t have the ears for it.”

“Um, excuse me?” said Green.“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’re new here and we’d really like to ask some questions, if that’s okay…?”

“Who are you?” said the young man, scowling.

“Heroes!” The muscled man exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air in joy. “They’re travelling heroes, my boy! Freshly arrived in Hytopia to fulfill their destiny.”

“What?” Blue shook his head. “No, we’re - ”

“Don’t be modest, now, my boy. I can tell from your appearance alone that you’re meant for greatness.” He rushed forward, poking at Blue’s hair, ignoring the attempts to push him away. “Pointy ears, check! Sideburns, check! Side-parting, check!”

“Watch it!” said Blue. “Ever heard of personal space?”

“We’ve got not one, not two, but three, all eager for adventure, exactly as Mr Tudor said!” He bowed. “Greetings, and welcome, fair heroes. I am Sir Combsly, Commander of Hytopia’s Witch-Hunting Brigade. I’m honoured that you’ve come to our land to assist us in our time of need.”

“Wait,” said Green, “There’s a mistake. We’re not - ”

“They don’t look like heroes to me,” said the young man, sending all three of them a sharp-edged glare.

“Nonsense. They’ve even colour coded their uniforms for this occasion. Everyone knows that heroes must look exactly so, and they’ve nailed that appearance with a capital ‘A’. Since you’re here, I assume you’ve all heard about the tragedy that has befallen our fair land?”

The three glanced at each other.

“Um…maybe?” said Red.

Vio wished he could have smacked them all upside the head. “I should have expected this. You three can barely lie about birthday presents. How in the name of the Goddess are you supposed to accomplish any sort of espionage?”

But somehow, Sir Combsly bought it. "A horrible blow to our kingdom, a blight on our very souls. No other land has faced such a devastating evil such as we have. Of course, you have already heard of our struggle, and so you three put on your best outfits to bring peace back to our hearts again."

"Or, you could let me join the Brigade!" said the young man. 

Green raised a hand. “This is a...lot of information. Um, could you excuse us for a second?” He gestured to a tree a little off to the side. “We need to talk. Thanks.” Then he dragged Red and Blue away and pulled them into a huddle. “Okay, is anyone else confused? Because I am very confused.”

Blue nodded. “This place is fucking weird.”

“I agree,” said Vio.

Red elbowed Blue in the ribs. “Blue! Be polite!”

“Ow! It’s true! He thinks we’re heroes because of our hair. How crazy is that?”

“This kingdom sees fashion as really important, right?” said Red. “They have different values than we’re used too. That doesn’t make them weird.”

“Keep your voices down,” said Vio. He looked over their shoulders to check how much suspicion was being cast their way. Strangely, none at all. Sir Combsly just continued to talk to the young man, lecturing on and on about “good hair” and “the prophecy said, my boy, and you can’t argue with a prophecy. That’s simply bad taste”.

“Right,” said Green. “Cultural differences aside, what do we do?”

“It sounds like the people here are in trouble,” said Red. He bit his bottom lip. “Do you think it’s a monster? Or another evil sorcerer?”

“Who cares?” said Blue. “We have our own problems to deal with, remember?”

“You wanted to get into the castle,” Green reminded him. “This is our chance.”

“Vio would have pretended,” said Red. Tears wobbled in his voice, shone in Green and Blue’s at the mere mention of Vio’s name. “He’d have said that a lie was fine as long as you were doing it for the greater good. And if we can help people while we’re here, then that’s even better? Right? That’s good?”

“I guess you’re right,” Blue grumbled. He took in a deep breath. “It wouldn't be fair to all these townspeople if we left them to get hurt with whatever’s going on. But it better not be something stupid.”

The three heroes shared a look.

“Oh no,” said Vio, his headache getting worse. “Please, tell me you’re not just going to walk into the castle and do exactly what this stranger says. Please tell me that’s not the plan you’ve all decided on.”

“Ready?” asked Green.

Blue and Red nodded.

Vio sighed. “I never should have died and left the three of you unsupervised.”

The huddle broke apart and the three heroes returned to Sir Combsly. “Sorry about that,” said Green. “Just a quick hero, uh, discussion. But we’re ready now to help you with whatever problems you have here.”

“Which we already knew about when we arrived,” said Red. “Absolutely.”

“Yeah,” said Blue. “So, are you gonna let us in or what?”

“Wonderful!” exclaimed Sir Combsly. “Our Witch-Hunting Brigade will be honoured to have you join, Sir…?”

“Now would be a good time to use fake names,” said Vio. “You did create fake names to go along with your disguises, didn’t you?”

The long pause as each of them scrambled to think something up answered that question.

“I’m…um…Emerald,” said Green.

“Crimson-the-Very-Red-and-Wonderful!” said Red with a cheerful smile. "But you can just call me Crimson."

“Cerulean, I guess,” said Blue. “I mean, my name. It’s Cerulean. Yeah. That’s me.”

Vio facepalmed. “This is painful to watch.”

“Excellent! Follow me this way.” Sir Combsly gestured toward the castle’s great doors.

“What?” The young man was outraged. “How come THEY get to go in? That’s not fair!”

But Sir Combsly ignored him, rambling on and on to the other three as they walked inside. “Hytopia, as you have no doubt seen, is a gorgeous kingdom, but the Drablands which surround us, are dangerous. That is where the monsters roam and where that horrid witch lives. For that reason, nobody’s allowed to pursue the investigation alone. Recruits are required to form totems of three before setting off. Luckily, you seem like an already well established trio. I trust you have worked together in the past?"

“Yes,” said Green, and the other two smiled, grief cutting at the edges.

Sir Combsy lead them into a grand, wide room, with a small library shoved near the back left side, and a collection of strange, wooden statues near the right being dusted by an old man. In the centre was a large, raised platform, emanating a warm glow.

_Magic,_ thought Vio. _Very powerful light magic. How curious that this would be located here, of all places._

“In you go!” said Sir Combsly. “Now, off to the Drablands with you all! Your adventure awaits!” And, with one last twirl of his moustache, he left.

“It appears that we have been brought visitors, Mr Tudor,” said the old man, not bothering to look up from his cleaning.

Mr Tudor, a skinny man whose face was mostly obscured by his glasses, glanced up from his table in the library and gasped. “You’re here!” he exclaimed. “Finally, you’re here!”

“What do you mean by that?” said Green. Vio saw the way the three heroes stiffened, instantly suspicious. _Oh, so now you choose to have some awareness of the potential danger your in. About time you grew some additional braincells._

“Because of the prophecy!” Mr Tudor practically vibrated with excitement. “It said that three heroes would arrive to save Hytopia, and here you are!”

“Now, now, Mr Tudor,” said the old man. “They’ve only just stepped foot inside. Welcome, young adventurers, to the travel chamber. A gateway to the Drablands and all the dangers they possess. You are new members of Witch-Hunting Brigade, are you not?”

“Yes,” said Red. His focus drifted from the people to the strange wooden statues. Wide, empty holes for the eyes and mouth, blank and soulless, like something out of a bad dream. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, are those doppels?”

“Indeed.”

“They look like dolls,” said Green.

“They look creepy,” said Blue.

“They do look worse than I imagined,” said Vio, suppressing a shudder. _How exactly was I planning on taking something as eerie as that and turning into a living person?_

“These are no ordinary wooden dolls,” said the old man. “They can become vessels for your very soul, a space for those who have slipped the bonds of the physical realm. I am the Doppel Master of the castle, their creator and caretaker.”

Red looked confused by the words, but nodded anyway. “I need one,” he said. “Are they for sale? Is there a way to buy one?”

“I can only provide one to someone who has proven themselves worthy,” said the old man. “Mere money will not be enough.”

But Red was insistent. Desperate. “What do you need? I’ll do anything. Anything at all.”

“Careful, Red,” said Vio, and Blue inched closer to the red hero’s side, eyeing the old man warily.

The old man stroked his beard. “Perhaps we can manage a trade. There are many materials to be found in the Drablands that can be used to create items of powerful fashion. I have been in need of a new robe. If you can defeat the guardian recking havoc over there, and bring me back some of the mysterious jade that it guards, I could give you an older one as a gift of thanks.”

“Its a deal,” said Red, before any of the others could stop him. “We’ll go get some right now.”

“Seriously?” said Blue.

Green sighed. “I mean, we did tell Sir Combsly we’d help. How exactly do we get to these Drablands anyway?”

“Is there a map we could borrow?” asked Blue. “A portal?”

“Mr Tudor could help you with that,” said the old man. “Mr Tudor? Mr Tudor!”

“Oh! Yes! Sorry.” Mr Tudor, who’d been staring at three heroes and scribbling in a large book, nearly dropped his quill. “Right. This way, please. The entrance to the Drablands is simple.” He lead them to the platform in the centre of the room, pointing up the stairs. “Just walk right up this way and into the light.”

“That’s it?” said Blue.

“Why is it glowing?” asked Red.

“And why are there three triangles?” said Green. “It looks similar to the light magic that Z - I mean, that I’ve seen before somewhere else.”

Mr Tudor adjusted his glasses. “That is the Triforce, a symbol of light magic from a far away land. Using its power, we are able to send our bravest adventurers into the Drablands. After you succeed in defeating one of the evil guardians that roam the land, it will bring you back."

Vio stared at the three heroes. “You’re all just going to charge into this without another thought, aren’t you?” He sighed. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” He walked up the stairs, towards the golden glow, and was promptly shoved back.

“What?” he tried again, but the magic was firm. _No,_ it seemed to say, as stern and gruff as his father’s lectures. _This adventure is not for you._ “But what am I suppose to do then? I can’t just stay here!”

None of the other heroes encountered the same problem. The light enveloped them as the climbed the stairs, turning their skin to gold. They walked through Vio, past where he stood, and began to disappear.

“Wait!” cried Vio, reaching out. “No! Don’t leave me behind!”

But they were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the appearance of our heroes will match the box art :P
> 
> Thank you everyone who read/commented/gave kudos! This is my first "mystery" story and its been a lot of fun to take this super bizarre Zelda game (Tri Force Heroes is so weird) and make it angsty. 
> 
> Have a lovely New Years Eve, and I'll see you all in 2021!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours crushed against Vio, a thousand what-ifs chasing him as he paced. Nine hours, thirteen minutes, five seconds. Could they not have stopped to do one minute of research? What enemies the area was known for, what sort of guardian ruled its lands, who exactly this evil witch was and what she’d done? Did they have to run into danger without asking a single question?
> 
> They would be back. They’d survived without him before. They’d even managed to rescue him. They would be fine.
> 
> They had to be fine.

Since his death, Vio had rarely left the other three heroes. Only when they’d gone to his funeral had he hidden in his bedroom, unable to stop imagining his body being buried deep beneath the earth.

During that short separation, he’d worried. Would the other three be safe? What if the assassin still lurked nearby, preparing to add another kill to their tally? Ridiculous fears, of course. All of Hyrule’s knights had been in attendance, including their father. Everyone armed and more than capable of fending off an attack. But that did not stop Vio from returning to their side the moment the three came back, grave dirt on their boots and tears streaming down their faces.

His funeral had only been a couple of hours.

This waiting, in comparison, was endless.

_Four hours, twenty-nine minutes, and thirteen seconds._ Vio paced around the room, circling the platform that dominated the room's centre, twisting his fingers as worry churned in his stomach. He glared up at its light. “Why won’t you let me travel with them?” he asked. “Is it because I am dead? Does that make me a failure instead of a hero?”

Hopeless questions, never to be answered. No one could hear to him any more.

_Why are they taking so long?_

Mr Tudor and the Doppel Master continued their tasks, scribbling notes and cleaning the wooden dolls, occasionally breaking the silence with idle conversation.

“They looked like heroes, didn’t they?” said Mr Tudor.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. They matched the prophecy's description,” said the Doppel Master. “Three of them with the correct hair and facial features, just as you deciphered.”

“Good. Appearances are very important.”

“As you say, Mr Tudor, as you say.”

Hours crushed against Vio, a thousand what-ifs chasing him as he paced. _Nine hours, thirteen minutes, five seconds._ Could they not have stopped to do one minute of research? What enemies the area was known for, what sort of guardian ruled its lands, who exactly this evil witch was and what she’d done? Did they have to run into danger without asking a single question?

They would be back. They’d survived without him before. They’d even managed to rescue him. They would be fine.

They had to be fine.

_What if they die? What if one of them becomes a ghost like me, but this blasted power won’t let them return and they’re trapped out there all alone -_

A chime echoed throughout the room, and the magical platform shone with a blinding light, forcing Vio to shield his eyes.

Then it faded away, leaving three bright-haired heroes in its place.

“You’ve returned,” said the Doppel Master.

“That was fast!” Mr Tudor jumped up, his glasses nearly falling from his face. “You must be truly heroic to have conquered part of the Drablands so soon.”

“Not soon enough,” said Vio, eyeing them critically. Bruised, a little bloody and messed up, but alive and back. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Guardian of the Forest Temple is dead,” said Blue, grimacing.

“How badly are you hurt?” asked Vio, walking around the three to see what other injuries they were concealing. Green hid one of his hands behind his back, Blue had a gash on one of his legs, and Red’s hands were dotted with burns.

Red stepped forward. “I want a doppel,” he demanded. He held out a chunk of green stone. “Here. This is what you asked for, right? What you wanted?”

Vio shook his head. “Forget the doppel, you three need a healer.” Did they have any potions? Vio couldn’t remember if he’d seen some in their bags.

“We picked up a lot of weird stuff,” said Blue. “Blob jelly, a gohma’s eye, some lady’s glasses, a strange glowing heart thing.”

“What about fairies? Did you come across any of those?” said Vio. “Or potions? Didn’t you find anything useful other than shiny trinkets?”

“Fascinating.” The Doppel Master took the mysterious jade rock from Red’s hands. “Our trade is complete then. You have earned the right to one of my doppels. My brother, the Material Master of the castle, and I shall bring it to your rooms.”

“Our rooms?” repeated Green.

“You are all staying with us, I presume? After all, there is still much to be done.”

“You must,” agreed Mr Tudor, nodding rapidly.

“No,” said Vio. “Absolutely not.”

“We don’t want to impose,” said Green, starting to back away. Automatically, Vio positioned himself behind the three, guarding the back, fingers itching for his bow.

Mr Tudor rushed to the door before any of them could escape. “No, no, its no imposition at all! We’d be honoured to host such heroic guests.”

“We must insist,” said the Doppel Master.

Green looked back and forth between Mr Tudor and the Doppel Master’s earnest (“Too earnest,” muttered Vio) expressions. Blue nudged his shoulder. Red squeezed his hand. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, Green nodded. “Of course. We’d love to stay.”

“Wonderful!” Mr Tudor clapped his hands. “Please, follow me this way. I promise, you’ll be kept in such hospitality that you might decide to never leave.”

***

The inside of Hytopia Castle mirrored its outer appearance, decorated in the same modern, overtly elegant style. Its hallways and corridors were not labyrinthian, like Hyrule Castle, but perfectly symmetrical. Two wings on either side, a tower in each corner, an expansive rose garden filling the centre courtyard. Each room they passed glittered, lined with polished gold.

_Extravagant_ , thought Vio, _but not surprising, given everything else we’ve seen._

“Unfortunately,” said Mr Tudor, “Our regular guest chambers are…occupied. But, the west tower is fully furnished and reserved for such an uncommon occasion. Are the three of you opposed to rooming together? I could have the other two towers ready if you’d wish to rest separately?”

“Together will be fine,” said Green, in obvious relief. None of them argued about sharing a room, or whined about snoring or needing space apart like they would have done a month ago.

Vio understood why. _It will make it far safer if they stay together, and far easier for me to watch over them as well._

“Do you have another guest staying at the castle?” asked Red, an arm around Blue’s waist to support him as they walked.

“No.” Mr Tudor did not elaborate further.

Vio narrowed his eyes. _Interesting._

Blue said nothing, mouth locked in a grimace, wincing with every step he took.

A cat wandered past them, an odd sight in such a refined castle. _A mouser, perhaps._ Hyrule Castle had a few of those as well, all spoiled by Blue, though he’d rather have his finger nails removed than admit such a soft-spot. There was string tied loosely around one of its paws. _Did it get caught in a trap or net?_ The cat darted past them, pausing to give Vio an quick, disapproving look. 

"Can you see me?" asked Vio. 

The cat did not answer, but whether that was because it could not see him, or simply because it was a cat and didn't feel the need to bother replying in any way, remained a mystery. 

Mr Tudor ignored it, and led them up a marble staircase to the tower room. “Here you are," he said, opening the door. 

Vio drifted inside. Like the rest of the castle, it was elaborately decorated. Three beds, a connected bathroom, lounge chairs positioned by a wide window that overlooked the gardens. Everything practically dripped in gold, rose pink and cut crystal.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” said Mr Tudor. “If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ring for one of the servants.” He gestured to a rope by the door. “They will grant you any request you desire.”

“Thank you,” said Green.

“You’ll tell the Doppel Master where we are, right?” said Red. “You’ll tell him where to bring the doppel he promised?”

“Of course. Though I’m not sure why you’d need one, as there are already three of you, so…” he sighed. “Forgive me, it is none of my business. Are there any other questions? I can have someone bring you up dinner.”

“We're not hungry,” said Blue.

"Really? But after all of that adventuring - "

"I said, we're not hungry."

"Thank you, though," added Red. "We'd just like to rest."

“Oh! Heroic planning time. Of course, of course. I shall not get in your way any further.” And with that, Mr Tudor rushed away.

Green immediately locked the door.

“Check for traps,” suggested Vio. “Spell markings, objects enchanted for spying purposes. Anything suspicious.”

The other three did none of that, and instead dropped down to the floor in an exhausted heap.

“I hate deku scrubs,” grumbled Blue.

“And moblins,” added Red.

“And like-likes,” said Green with a shudder.

Vio sighed and sat down next to them. “None of those enemies are reason enough for you to be as injured as you are. Now, stop complaining and start healing. Unless you want your wounds to get infected?”

Red moved to their bags and pulled out a red potion. “Here,” he said, passing it to Blue. “You’re hurt the worst of us. You go first.”

“Its just a scratch.”

Green rolled his eyes. “Just drink the damn potion, Blue.”

Blue relented, taking a long gulp. Magic knit across his skin, tying the gash on his leg back together. He passed the potion back to Red. “That new strategy needs work.”

“New strategy?” repeated Vio.

“I don’t think we did too bad,” said Red. He took a small sip, then handed it to Green. “I mean, we’ve never tried it before and we beat all the monsters! I think we should be proud of that.”

“Yeah,” said Green, finishing off the potion. “But Blue’s right too. If we’re going to keep fighting in the Drablands, then we need to practice it more. We need to get better.”

“What new strategy?” The last time Vio let the three ‘strategize’ on their own, they almost started a forest fire. “Please tell me it does not involve bombs.” His gaze fell onto Red. “Please, tell me you have not convinced them _again_ that you should be allowed to combine a fire rod and bombs.”

Blue nodded. “Next time, I’m on the top. Middle sucks. Pretty sure Red’s shoes have permanently bruised my shoulders.”

“Hey! You said you were strong enough to carry me!”

“I am! You just need better shoes!”

“These are the only ones I have!”

“At least you weren’t stuck on the bottom,” said Green. “You both weigh more than a Goron.”

“Green!”

“I do not!”

“Were you all stacked on top of each other?” Vio tried to picture it, but the image was too ridiculous. “Now I really regret not being able to join you.”

“Right, new strategy aside, we can all agree now that this place is insane, right?” said Blue. “Like, not just culturally different or whatever. Actually insane.”

“Blue…”

“Come on, Red! You saw how many monsters there were! I thought there was supposed to be some damn ‘witch-brigade-hunting-whatever’ squad. No one’s been in that Woodlands for weeks, at least.”

“He has a point,” said Green. “Dad would be furious if he saw how lax the knights are in protecting these lands.”

“Um, where are the other knights?” asked Red. “I know we saw - what was his name, oh! - we saw Sir Combsly, so he must be one. But there were no other guards patrolling the halls. The whole castle is mostly empty, especially compared to Hyrule.” He bit his bottom lip. “Do you think it’s because of the tragedy he mentioned?”

“What,” said Blue, “like a war or something? We’d have heard about that from Zelda, wouldn’t we?”

“Yeah or from Vi-” Green stopped. The room went quiet, no sound but Green struggling to breath. Fighting against sobs that made his chest shake. Blue and Red said nothing, just reached out and gripped his hands.

Vio tried to do the same, but his hand slipped through theirs.

“Sorry,” Green said, after a long, painful moment. “I forget sometimes. That he’s not…that its just us now.”

A knock at the door had them scrambling to their feet, Green scrubbing his face to hide any chance of tears. “Come in,” he said.

The Doppel Master opened the door, carrying one of the wooden dolls in his arms. Behind him stood another, nearly identical old man. The only difference between them were the colours of their robes.

“I have brought you what was promised,” said the Doppel Master.

Red rushed forward to take it from him. “Thank you,” he said, gently carrying the wooden doll to the back of the room and arranging it on one of the lounge chairs. “Thank you so much.”

Vio eyed it warily. The doppel’s wooden skin had been worn down by wind and rain, moss growing between its joints, splinters fraying at the edges of fingers. How old exactly was this thing?“This was not an equal trade,” said Vio, glaring at the Doppel Master. “A new, precious stone for something this poor quality? Demand a return, Red. You deserve much better than this.”

But Red either did not notice the flaws or did not care. He wrapped a blanket around its shoulders, tucked pillows around its sides.

“What are you doing?” asked Blue.

“Making sure it’s comfortable,” he answered. “Just because it doesn’t have a soul yet doesn’t mean it can’t be treated with respect and care.”

“What a soft heart you have,” said the other old man. “You sound just like our dear Styla.”

“Who?” said Green.

But the old man continued to talk as if the question had not been asked. “Greetings. I am the castle’s Material Master. It is an honour to meet those who the prophecy speaks of. Those who will save our fair kingdom. If you require any knowledge on the materials found within the Drablands, I will gladly assist.”

“Great. I got a quick question,” said Blue. He dug into his bag and pulled out a handful of strange objects. An eye, some glasses, a glowing heart. “What the hell do we do with all this junk?”

The Material Master raised one eyebrow at Blue’s choice of words. “That junk, as you refer to it, is extremely valuable in our land. With it, great magic can be done.”

“Like a spell?” said Red, still hovering close to the doppel.

“Somewhat. Hytopia does not just value fashion for aesthetic appearances, though that too is of great importance to us. In the right hands, with the right fabric, these materials can be used to create outfits of power and style.”

“Huh,” said Blue. “I guess that’s kind of cool?”

The Doppel Master shook his head. “Be kind to them, dear brother. These heroes have only recently arrived in our land. How can they know such facts in such a short time?”

“By doing basic research beforehand?” said Vio.

“True,” said the Material Master. He gestured to Blue. “That heart in your hand. May I see it for a moment?”

“Um, sure.” Blue handed it to the old man, putting the other materials back into his bag. “What is it?”

“A heart container,” said the Material Master. “You retrieved this from the Drablands, correct?”

“Yes,” said Green. “We got it off this electric-blob-king monster after we defeated it.”

“Some materials are far more rare than others. This one is particularly challenging to find. My research has shown that only the strongest of monsters will reward it to those who can overcome their power.” The old man shuffled further into the room, towards Red and the doppel. “You wish to give this doppel life, young hero?”

“Yes,” said Red, eyes lit with determination. “More than anything else.”

“Then these will be crucial to your goal.” Gently, the old man placed the heart container on the doppel’s chest. It seeped into the wood, filling the doll with a brief, bright light. Immediately, some of its decrepit state was repaired. Some of the fungi gone, some of the cracks and splinters healed over, its body sitting up an inch straighter.

“Amazing,” said Vio. “So that is how the process works.”

“What did you do?” asked Blue.

“A heart container holds fragments of life itself,” explained the Material Master. “It is said that seven pieces are enough to bring breath into that which cannot breathe. Of course, it would only be a living doll. A true person requires a soul.”

Vio frowned. _I’d always assumed the soul would be easier to gather, since Shadow’s connected to us. Hypothetically, that is, and therefore would require a simple - well, simpler - spell to revive it. It was always the body that was the problem._ He started to pace the room, phasing through furniture as he walked back and forth. _Then again, Shadow was never entirely corporeal. In fact, he often preferred to be phantasmal over physical whenever possible. How would that effect the use of a doppel? Would it restrict him somehow? Cage him? I don’t want to bring him back only to hurt him again. I just want -_

The door closed shut, pulling Vio out of his thoughts as the two old men left. He'd missed the last of their conversation. Vio shook his head, brushing the theories aside. _It doesn’t matter, not anymore. Red’s not trying to bring back Shadow. No one is, now that I'm dead. _

_Perhaps that is why I don't count as a hero anymore. I failed my friend._

“How are we supposed to sleep with that creepy thing in here?” said Blue. 

“You’ll get used to it,” said Red.

Blue glared at the wooden doll. “At least turn it so that it’s not looking at us.”

“You’re actually going to try this, aren’t you?” said Green.

“I have to,” said Red.

“It might not work, Red. You have to accept that.”

“It will,” argued Red. “Vio was certain it would work for Shadow, and he was never wrong.”

“Yes, I was,” said Vio, suddenly wishing he could ruffle Red’s hair. “I was wrong all the time, Red. I just never admitted it to any of you. Maybe I should have.”

Blue took another one of the chairs and shoved it in front of the door. “Let’s see an assassin get past that.”

“Yes, Blue. Wonderful job.” Vio pinched the bridge of his nose. “The room is completely safe now. There’s just the windows, and possible secret servant entrances and whatever hidden spying equipment or magical traps that could still be hidden in here because none of you have checked for that.”

But Blue grinned proudly at the ‘defence’ he’d constructed. “We should probably keep our weapons close, but I think we’ll be safe for tonight.” He picked up Vio’s bow, the string broken. “Anyone know how to fix one of these things?”

If Vio had been alive he would have smacked him. “What did you do to my bow?”

“I know,” said Red. “I’ve helped Valenzuela repair them a bunch of times. Here.” He took the bow and sat on one of the beds, Blue standing beside him.

“Thanks.”

“Why did you bring that anyway?” asked Green.

Blue rolled his eyes. “To use. Duh.”

“But you’re…um…” Red fumbled with his words as he untied and retied the string. “I mean, you’ve practiced a lot on the road, and you’ve gotten better! But…um…”

“You suck,” said Green, cutting straight to the truth.

“I do not.”

“You do,” said Vio. “You also hate using a bow. Too sensible and far away from the fight for your reckless tastes.”

“You missed every single target and ending up using the bow as a hammer," said Green. "Just bring an actual hammer, or your sword. You're good with both of those.”

“We need a range fighter,” said Blue, not meeting any of their eyes.

“I can use magic,” said Red. “I have my fire rod, remember?”

“We need a range attack that won’t incinerate us when you get sloppy.”

“It was one time, Blue! One time, years ago! And I told you I was sorry!”

“You’re avoiding the question,” said Vio, just as confused as the others were.

Green sighed. “We’ll argue about this later,” he said, shoulders slumping forward in exhaustion. “Let’s just get some rest and deal with everything tomorrow.”

“Wait,” said Red, giving the bow back to Blue. “I was wondering…um…would it be alright if I…if we…”

“What is it?” asked Green.

“Spit it out,” said Blue.

Tears had started to fill up Red’s eyes when he spoke. “Can I sleep with the two of you? Just for tonight?”

And so, Vio watched as they rearranged the room, pushing the beds together, curling up on a mountain of pillows and blankets. Tears on their cheeks, an arm thrown across each other to reassure themselves that they weren’t alone. That no one else had been lost.

Unable to sleep, Vio watched over them as they drifted off into dreams and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, you see how I'm (trying) to combine the Triforce Heroes "plot" with this story. 
> 
> Tune in next time for a shopping spree, and high fashion. (and more mystery, I guess, but I know you're all really here for the clothes :P)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft tap against his fingers caught Vio’s attention early the next morning. He’d spent the long evening hours staring out the window, sitting on a corner of the bed, watching as the sun came up and painted the castle’s rose garden gold. Then, something nudged his hand. 
> 
> Contact. Physical connection. The shock of it nearly knocked him to the floor.
> 
> “What?” His gaze whipped to the other three heroes, still sound asleep. “Did someone - did something - ”
> 
> Meow.

A soft tap against his fingers caught Vio’s attention early the next morning. He’d spent the long evening hours staring out the window, sitting on a corner of the bed, watching as the sun came up and painted the castle’s rose garden gold. Then, something nudged his hand.

Contact. Physical connection. The shock of it nearly knocked him to the floor.

“What?” His gaze whipped to the other three heroes, still sound asleep. “Did someone - did something - ”

_Meow._

He looked down to his left. A cat, calico coloured, had snuck into the room and sat beside him. Its gold eyes stared at Vio. Not through him or around him, but directly into his own.

Vio rubbed the spot on his hand where it had touched, his brain scrambled at the sensation, at finally feeling something. “You can see me,” he said, “Can’t you?”

The cat only tipped its head to the side, amused at Vio’s confusion. _Meow._

“I have no idea what that means. Becoming dead did not grant me the ability to speak cat.”

_Meow._ The cat was smirking at him now. Vio was certain of it.

The other three heroes slept on, oblivious to their uninvited guest.

“You’re not the same as the other cat I saw before,” said Vio. Hesitantly, he reached out and let his fingertips brush against the top of its head. Against the warmth of its fur. Tears pricked the back of his eyes. _I’d forgotten what softness felt like_ , he thought, shaken by the realization. _I’d forgotten what it was like to feel anything at all._

Graciously, the cat allowed Vio to pet it, rubbing its head against his hand. “Is it all cats that can see ghosts, then?” asked Vio. “Just cats? Or do other animals also share the ability to see beyond the veil? Can dogs do so as well?”

_Hiss._ The cat tried to bite Vio’s fingers, and the tiny nip - the pain! - made him smile. “How rude of me. Just cats, of course. What other species would be so clever?”

That appeased the tiny beast. It purred (he could feel the vibration!), digging its claws into the blankets. Like the other one before it, this one also had a string tied around its paw. “Who put that on you?” said Vio. He reached out to untie it, but his finger phased through the string. “Right. I forgotten about that little problem.”

Except, it wasn’t just a string this time. Wedged between the cord and the paw was a folded slip of paper. A note. “What is that?” he asked.

The cat, apparently, didn’t want to answer. It jumped away from Vio, landing on Green’s stomach with its claws. Green sat up with a scream, immediately waking the other two.

“Wait!” Vio darted after it, but the cat was too quick. It dashed away, disappearing under the beds. _Where did it go? Did it get outside somehow? I knew the others should have checked for secret passageways!_

“Green! What the hell?”

“Something hit my stomach!”

“There’s no one else here but us. Did Blue kick you?”

“I did not!”

Vio ignored them, slipping through the window so that he leaned halfway out the glass. Down among the roses ran the cat, weaving around the immaculately trimmed bushes towards an outstretched hand.

Vio could not see the figure it belonged too, the rest of the body hidden by thorns and leaves. But he could see the hand and lower half of the arm, all covered in skin-tight black fabric, leaving not a speck of skin visible.

If his heart was still beating, it would have stopped at the sight.

_Is that - ?_

Behind him, oblivious to it all, the other three continued to bicker.

“Did you see my tunic?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t take it by accident, did you?”

“Why would I? It’s the wrong colour!”

“Then where is it?”

“Under the bed,” said Vio, stretching out from the window further, dangerously close to falling down to the ground below. “Check under the bed, Red. That’s where all your missing stuff ends up.”

The door rattled, freezing them all in place. Vio pulled himself back into the room, narrowing his eyes at the bedroom door. The handle rattled again as someone tried - and failed - to push it open.

_Perhaps Blue’s defence was not as foolish an idea as I thought._

“Hello?” said Green, sword in hand, as Red grabbed his fire rod and Blue reached for Vio’s bow. All of them, half dressed, eyes sharp for a fight, shuffled closer together. “Is someone there?”

The rattling paused, and then Mr Tudor’s voice drifted through the door. “Oh! Heroes! I was checking to see if you were awake! May I come in?”

“We’re not quite ready yet,” said Red. None of them lowered their weapons.

“Of course, of course! It is vital you take good care of your appearance in the morning. I completely understand. I’ll just wait right here for you to finish.”

“...why?” asked Blue.

“To take you to breakfast. The king has been looking forward to meeting you, and while he understands that you needed time to rest and plan after yesterday’s adventuring, he insisted onseeing you this morning before you do anything else. What sort of ruler would he be if he didn’t provide you with his excellent hospitality?”

Green shook his head. “We don’t need - ”

“Besides,” continued Mr Tudor, rushing over Green’s words, “you didn’t have any dinner last night, and so I can only imagine how starving you all are. So, you must come down and eat with him. He would not allow you to leave the castle otherwise.”

“How…nice of him.” said Green. He looked at the other two, then put down his sword and shrugged. “We’ll finish getting ready as quick as we can. Just give us five minutes.”

"Perfect! I'll be waiting."

Vio took one last look out the window, but the black gloved figure - and the cat - were gone.

***

The walk to the royal dinning hall was uneventful. No surprise assassins lurking in the corners, no more cats to smugly judge Vio as he floated by. Mr Tudor chattered as they followed him, explaining each royal portrait that hung on the walls, the magical significance and aesthetic importance of each outfit the past rulers wore.

“…and to your right, you’ll see a portrait of the Grand Duchess Haute. Marvellous woman, known not only for her dazzling appearance - you’ll see how she has bedazzled the rims of her sunglasses, something unseen before her invention of such a look - but also her skills in dressmaking. Truly a pioneer in fashion, a talent inherited by both her daughters. Now, on your left…”

_He just does not stop talking_ , thought Vio. His contact had been like that as well. Page after page about how grand Hytopia was, how brilliant its assured future destiny was to be, when all Vio wanted was an answer to his doppel questions. Still, there was nothing wrong with having pride in one’s kingdom, especially when all Hytopia had to offer was its commitment to fashion. _I suppose I should be following Red’s advice and not be jumping to such unfair conclusions._

Then again, they had murdered him, so perhaps Vio was entitled to be a little judgmental.

Only when they reached the dinning hall did Mr Tudor stop rambling about Hytopia’s history. With one hand he gestured inside the room, towards the long table piled with food and the giant man sitting at its far end.

“Heroes Emerald, Crimson and Cerulean, I present to you his Majesty, fifth of his name, beloved ruler and trendsetter, King Tuft of Hytopia!”

“Greetings, heroes!” The king’s voice boomed, rattling Vio’s eardrums. “I welcome you to my kingdom, a sanctuary of style and splendour.” All of the gold he wore shone to a near blinding effect. Golden hair, curled into large rolls and held in place by a glittering crown. A wide ruff of lace encircled his neck, his robe embroidered with thick gold thread and studded with precious jewels. “What is this? No words? That is to be expected. I cannot imagine any soul you may have encountered in you travels could have matched my magnificence.”

Blue took out the rhinestone-rimmed sunglasses he’d found on yesterday’s adventure and put them on his face. “Knew these would come in handy,” he muttered.

“You’re…very shiny,” Red said to the king, shielding his eyes.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” said Green, nudging at the other two. The three bowed at the same time. “We appreciate your…insistence to see that we are looked after here.”

“It is but a token of our gratitude,” said King Tuft. He sat down in a chair ornately carved from dark wood, a large tapestry decorating the wall behind him. “A mere fraction of the favours we will bestow upon those who would free us from our grave misfortune. Please, sit and feast.”

The breakfast looked like something out of Red’s dreams. Piles of pastries and fresh fruit and caramel coloured syrups, bowls of whip cream thick as clouds. Mr Tudor poured coffee and tea into priceless china cups. The smell of it made Vio jealous.

_I miss coffee._

But, as they’d seen before, the royal dinning hall was eerily empty of anyone other than the five of them. No guards, no knights. Not a single servant in sight. _What is going on?_

Mr Tudor sat down on the king’s left, furiously scribbling in his book as they all talked.

“You all keep mentioning this ‘misfortune’,” said Blue, fruit piled high on his plate. “What exactly is this big problem?”

“Not that we don’t totally already know about!” added Red, mouth stuffed with food. “We just want to hear it from your perspective to know more.”

“Right,” said Green. “What Re-I mean, Crimson said.”

King Tuft pressed a hand against his heart. “A terrible fate which has befallen our land. You have heard of Hytopia’s princess, of course. My daughter, my darling, my dear Styla. No kingdom, great or small, could possibly fail to know of her beauty, her charm, her impeccable fashion sense, her heart as pure as the finest crystal. More dear to me than diamonds, she is. Oh! How my heart weeps for her!”

“Has she been kidnapped?” asked Blue. “Or possessed by some evil spirit?”

“Is she sick?” said Red. “Turned to stone?”

“Worse!” said the king. “Worse than all of your suggestions combined. Her appearance has been ruined!”

“She’s been turned into a monster?” said Green.

King Tuft shook his head. “I cannot say it! It presses too heavily against my soul!” He began to weep, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I have been incased in a prison of fabric.”

The new voice made everyone’s heads snap up. It came from the tapestry behind the king, as sweet as a nightingale.

“Princess,” said Mr Tudor, looking up from his book with a frown, “You know you are required to stay in your rooms at all times. Our guests are far too important to upset.”

Vio expected some sort of reprimand from the king, but nothing came. _What sort of ruler allows the royal princess to be spoken of that way?_ thought Vio. _What sort of father allows his daughter to be disrespected in front of strangers?_

“Fear not, Mr Tudor, I will keep myself hidden to avoid disgusting them. I must speak, though. It is my fault, after all, that this has happened. My own stupidity, and therefore, my responsibility to beg for aid in order to repair the ruin that I have wrought. You have have been to the Drablands, yes?”

“Yes,” said Red.

“Filled with monsters,” said Blue, “could really use a squad of knights to clear some of them out and keep people safe. Just an idea." 

“It was not always such a dangerous place. Once, its ruler, a powerful witch named Lady Maud, was an ally to my family and kingdom. We welcomed her into our halls for feasts and festivals and fashion contests. But such friendliness must have been a ruse. A few months ago she sent me a package, a beautifully wrapped present. I opened it.”

Princess Styla drew in a sharp breath, as though the admission pained her. “I opened it without thinking, without waiting for anyone to examine it for danger. Inside was a piece of magical clothing, as foul and black as her heart. It sprang from the box before I could move, imprisoning me within its coarse fabric.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” said Green. “You’re all upset because of clothes? That’s what this is about? Princess, please don’t take this the wrong way, but could you not, I don’t know, just take them off?”

“No.” Her voice shook. “I have tried scissors and fire, magic swords and boiling water. I have even tried to tear it off with my teeth. Nothing happened. No rip or fray or single loose thread. It has fused to my skin and hair. It has nearly devoured me whole.”

_I could walk through that tapestry and see how terrible this curse really is,_ thought Vio. But that felt...wrong. Like a breach of privacy in the worst of ways. _I will let her stay hidden. For now._

“The greatest tragedy that can befall a citizen of Hytopia,” mourned the king. “Not only a faux-paux fashion choice, but one that can never be removed or recovered from.”

“I still do not understand what went wrong,” said Princess Styla. “We’d disagreed on matters of fashion before, but always cordially. I’ve greatly respected her aesthetic, different though it may have been from mine. I suppose I was naive to think she felt the same.”

“You are a princess,” said Mr Tudor, shaking his head. “Of course you’d make such a mistake. Princesses are weak, but that is simply their way. Their task is to be decorative, to hold the kingdom together with their beauty. It is how things work.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” said Vio. If growing up with Zelda had taught him anything, it was that princesses were anything but weak.

“We have heard this from you many times before,” said King Tuft, the first spark of dissent in his voice. “You have repeated it often, quoting it from your books.”

“I only speak the truth,” said Mr Tudor. “My books have unlocked the secrets of our fate, and their words have not yet been wrong. These are prophecies, your Majesty, they way we should live. The way things should be in order to be perfect. I only repeat them for the good of the kingdom. Would you disagree with fate?”

“No,” sighed the king, that brief bit of temper gone. “Not with fate, and not with fashion.”

_I need to take a look at these so called ‘prophecies’_ thought Vio. _They_ _sound like complete nonsense._

“I’m sorry,” said Styla. “I’ve put my people through so much trouble. Please, heroes, I beg for your help. Please save my kingdom. Save me. I wish for this accursed garment to be removed. I - ” she choked back a sob. “Forgive me.”

Then the voice went silent, and she was gone.

“Oh, my poor girl!” cried the king, fresh tears falling down his face. “Do you see how our kingdom suffers? The peril we are forced to endure for fear of perishing? This is the worst thing that has ever happened in our grand history.”

“Is it?” said Vio, not amused. “Is it really? Not a war, or a famine, or anything else?”

He wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Blue had shoved strawberries into his mouth to keep himself from saying something stupid. Green shook his head, utterly baffled by everything that had just happened.

Only Red looked genuinely sympathetic. “I’m so sorry she has to go through this,” he said. “I cannot image how hard this is for her, and for you. But she shouldn't feel guilty. It's the witch’s fault, not hers. I promise, we’ll do everything we can to clear the Drablands of evil and defeat the one responsible for this.”

The king wiped away his tears. “Oh, your words are a balm to my heart. Mr Tudor has spoken much of the prophecy of heroes. The three who will combine their power and skill to conquer the ordeals of the Drablands. Once they are victorious over a great evil, peace and fashion will rule eternally and Hytopia will never know a day of unhappiness again.”

Mr Tudor nodded. “So it goes, your Majesty. So it goes.”

Vio drifted over to Mr Tudor, glanced down at his book. He’d written in a series of dots, not letters, making it all illegible to him. _Curious. I wonder what sort of language that is. Or perhaps it is a code?_

King Tuft continued. “I promise you, there will be a great reward if you can free us from this despair. I shall grant you a grand boon in gratitude. Nothing, no matter how minuscule or vast, will be off limits.”

“I’ll remember that,” said Blue, and Vio did not like the edge in his smile.

“We should get going then,” said Green. He stood up, tugging Red back before the other hero could grab the whip cream bowl. “Go to the Drablands, fight monsters, save people. All that hero stuff, you know.”

King Tuft shook his head. “While your dedication is admirable, I must deny your request. You heart is dressed in courage, but the rest of you…” he frowned. “The rest of your ensemble could benefit from an upgrade in equipment.”

“What's wrong with our clothes?” asked Blue, staring down at his cerulean tunic.

“I would never insult a man’s fashion to his face, but I would recommend an improvement. Your colour scheme is a bold aesthetic choice, but to take on such dangers that lurk deep in the Drablands, you’ll need to change. You must go to Madame Couture. She will be happy to assist you, for a price.”

“An excellent idea!” said Mr Tudor. “I will inform her that you’re coming. Be sure to take the materials you’ve gathered with you.” He pointed to the sunglasses on Blue’s face. “She’ll be able to turn those into powerful outfits.”

Red scratched his head. “How do you turn sunglasses into clothes?”

“This whole kingdom is ridiculous,” sighed Vio, “but it wouldn’t hurt to see exactly what he means about all that.”

Luckily, even though they couldn’t hear him, they took his advice. “Alright,” said Green. “I guess we’re going shopping.”

***

It wasn’t hard to find Madame Couture’s store. Besides being decorated with a giant, golden M over its front door, it was the only shop open. Despite the bright, cheerful sunshine and warm weather, the rest of the kingdom remained silent and empty, all doors locked and windows dark.

Vio followed the three heroes as they entered. _If this woman has the power to turn leaves into magical clothes, then she who knows what else she is capable of,_ he thought. Not that any of the other three seemed to be thinking about that or taking any sort of precaution as they barged into what could have easily been a trap. _At least they brought their weapons with them._

But no magic activated. No sudden swarm of monsters or armed mercenaries, no assassins dropping from the ceiling or from behind the racks of clothing that lined one of the walls. A normal store, with changing room to one side and a doorway to looked like a back workroom on the other. An old woman sat on a large plush throne behind a desk, a bolt of shimmering gold fabric in her hands. All around her were cats, playing with balls of string or sleeping on velvet cushions that had been strategically placed in sunny spots around the shop.

“Hello?” Green called out. “We were sent here to see someone called Madame Couture?”

“Right in front of your nose, dahling.” The old woman sighed, forcing herself out of the chair. “You’re early. How gauche. I thought I’d have at least another hour to spoil my kittens before having to deal with all of you.”

“You’re Madame Couture?” asked Red.

“Who else would I be, dahling?”

Vio stared, trying to understand what she was wearing. The colours, the combination; it didn't make any sense. And yet, it all worked. Her hair, icy blue, cut into a short bob and topped with a bright pink bow.The bold printed dress in vivid pinks and reds. The sharp, cat-eyed sunglasses that hid her eyes. All of it unified by the unmistakable air of confidence and self-assurance that radiated off her.

“We’re - ”

“Don’t bother with the introductions, dahling. I know who you all are. That scribble-boy from the castle sent a message down to me before you arrived. Apparently, I’m to prepare you for the Drablands.” She huffed. “I don’t know why he insists. Little man, playing prophet at the king’s side, thinking he can fix an unfixable situation. But King Tuft is a dear old friend, and he mentioned that you would not be coming to me empty handed.”

“Yeah, we got stuff from the Drablands,” said Blue. “Weird stuff.”

“Place it on my table, and I shall see what magic can be made from it.” She pushed her glasses down to the tip of her nose, examining the three heroes from top to bottom. “Heroes tunics again? How cliche. Every wannabe warrior has charged in here wearing one of those.”

“They’re the only clothes we have,” said Green, clutching his tunic defensively. 

“Which is why you’ve come to me.” She reached out and flicked one of Blue’s bangs.

  
“Ouch!”

“And that hair. It certainly is a choice, dahlings. I will give you half a point for some attempt at individuality. A little advice: next time you try to dye your hair, get someone with professional skill to assist.”

“Dye? We didn’t dye it.” Red let out nervous laugh, covering the top of his head. “What makes you think that? This is our natural hair colour.”

Madame Couture patted Red’s cheek. “Your roots are starting to show, dahling. I’d fix that soon, if you don’t want anyone else to know.” She clapped her hands. “Assistant!”

A boy with curly green hair rushed out from a backroom. “Yes, Madame?”

“Measurements.” She pointed to the three heroes. “I need them sized, from top to toe. Now.”

“Yes, Madame!”

Vio drifted over to the cats as the other three dealt with the assistant. _How many are there? Ten? Twenty-five? Fifty?_ Every time he thought he’d counted them all, another one appeared from nowhere.

“Do any of you have a calico friend?” he asked. “One who makes frequent trips to the castle?”

They all ignored him, too preoccupied with the sun or their yarn. He rolled his eyes. _Cats. Typical. They’re just like -_ A memory of a certain someone’s crooked smile, smug and mischievous and only helpful when he wanted to be, stung Vio’s heart. _They’re just like Shadow._

“I still don’t understand how any of this works,” said Green, pulling Vio away from his heartache. 

“Magic, dahling,” said Madame Couture. “Magic, and expert seamstress skills, passed down my family line. Nothing in Hytopia - or the world - can match my talent.”

“So, why can’t you free Princess Styla?” asked Blue, dumping the bag of materials on her desk. Silk and thornberries and frilly fabric. Vio didn’t miss how he kept the rhinestone sunglasses, hiding them back in the bag before the seamstress could notice. Maybe some of the kingdom’s bizarre fashion sense was starting to rub off on Blue?

Madame Couture paused, her mouth tightening into a thin line. “That requires materials beyond what I possess,” she said. “And a cost I am unwilling, no matter what, to pay.” She sauntered to her desk and ran a hand over the materials. “Is this all?”

“Yes,” lied Blue.

“Can you make us outfits with them?” asked Red. “Please?”

“Naturally, dahling. I can certainly dress you into something far better than your current attire.”

“I think we look fine,” muttered Green.

Madame Couture ignored him. “Now, this shall not take long. The three of you can prepare yourselves in the changing room while I create.” She shoved the three towards a curtained off section of the shop, and then clapped her hands again. “Assistant! To the work!”

“Yes, Madame!”

Vio waited outside the changing room, giving the other three some privacy. “You should have asked to see what the outfits would be before she started to make them,” he said. “Who knows what she’s crafting. It could be ridiculous.”

_I hope it is. I could use a reason to laugh right now._

“This just keeps getting more and more confusing,” said Green.

“Agreed,” said Blue.

“It could be worse,” said Red, always the optimist. “It could have been Ganon again. And no Ganon means no world ending disaster or impending doom or anything like that, which will make our job a lot easier.”

“Perhaps,” said Vio. “But there is still the assassin to worry about, and I do not believe for one second there aren’t more secrets hiding beneath this kingdom’s gilded facade.”

Green sighed. “I know, I know. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“How do we know they’re not lying?” said Blue. “The whole ‘oh my poor daughter’ dramatics the king pulled over breakfast was way too over the top to be real.”

Vio shook his head. “Again, this is the sort of conversation you should NOT have in public. It’s like you’re all deliberately trying to get someone to overhear you.”

Red’s reasoning was much nicer. “Well, they do take fashion here very seriously.”

Blue threw his hands up in the air. “Then just take off the clothes!”

“She can’t,” said Red. “That’s the whole point. That’s why it’s a curse, which isn't that weird when you think about it. I mean, it's no weirder than a sword that can turn one person into four - " He stopped, swallowed back a sob.

“He would have found the whole thing ridiculous,” said Green, voice soft.

"Yeah," said Blue. “And we’d have had to tie him up in order to dye his hair purple.”

“You’re right,” said Vio, smiling sadly. “On both accounts.”

“Here we are, dahlings.” Madame Couture sauntered back into the storefront, her assistant carrying a pile of strange outfits. “Assistant! Pass the garments to our customers.”

“Yes, Madame!”

“I can’t wait to see how you look in these,” said Vio, smirking. 

“Whether they can pull off these outfits has nothing to do with the quality of my work and everything to do with their own inherent lack of style.”

“Yes, but - ” Vio’s blood went cold. He spun around to face Madame Couture. “Did you just - were you talking to me?”

But the seamstress, like her cats, did not even glance his way. “Come on out, dahlings. Let me admire how my creations look before you drag them into battle.”

The changing room curtain pulled back and the three heroes stepped out. Green had been dressed up as a cactus, the spikes looking painfully real. Blue wore a turquoise robe, the edges of it sewn to resemble torrents of water. And Red had been put into some sort of pink, frilly short skirt and top, complete with a pink hair bow and cheerful pompoms.

Vio burst out laughing. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. “You all - you all - ” He couldn’t get the words out. “You all look so - so - so - ” Tears, happy ones, welled up in his eyes. It had been a long, long time since he had laughed so hard.

“These are…unique,” said Green, staring at the spikes on one of his shoulders.

“Not bad,” said Blue, adjusting a wave-like crown on his head. “I could do some damage with this.”

“I like it!” said Red, twirling in his skirt. “Thank you!”

“Fine work,” said Madame Couture, her assistant nodding enthusiastically beside her. “But then, my work is always top notch, dahlings. No point in creating something if you aren’t going to put your whole heart into it, after all. And what is fashion if not an outward expression of your heart?”

“If it keeps them safe, then I’m grateful for it,” said Vio, barely able to get his laughter under control. “Even if the three of you do look hilarious.”

_I wish Zelda was here. She would have loved this. She would have been right beside the three of them, demanding her own strange outfit to wear and impress Erune in._

“Now that you’re properly dressed, begone.” Madame Couture waved a hand, gesturing towards the shop door. “My whole day is booked, dahlings. Booked solid with work. I’ve had the most unusual orders for outfits recently and barely any time to tackle it all, and so I cannot spare you a minute more of my time. So much violence, so many would-be heroes rushing into the Drablands to meet scribble-boy’s ironclad prophecies.”

“Other heroes?” said Green.

She raised an eyebrow at their baffled expressions. “What? Did you all really think you were the first ones to do this? The only ones? Foolish dahlings. This situation is hopeless, no matter what the castle’s textbooks say.” She sighed. “But no one listens to me anymore, and so I shall hold my tongue. At least you’ll all look dashing as you run into danger. Or in a coffin, if it comes to that.”

“None of us are going to die,” snapped Blue.

“You better not,” said Vio.

“Then I will see you back here, if you are successful at clearing a portion of the Drablands again. Bring me more materials, dahlings, and I shall make you more outfits. And Crimson?”

Red, playing with one of his new pompoms, froze. “Yes, Madame?”

“Remember to fix your hair.”

***

With their new outfits equipped and weapons on hand, the three heroes headed back to the castle to face the Drablands. Vio, of course, followed, bursting out into laughter every few steps at the sight of them in their ridiculous clothes. It almost made him forget that they’d be separated soon. That he’d be left behind, again, while the three of them returned to danger.

Sir Combsly flashed them a giant smile as they made their way to the travel chamber. “Excellent outfits, young heroes! From Madame Couture, correct? Perfect. It’s important not to slack off in your pursuit of style.”

Blue put the rhinestone sunglasses back on his face. “These people need something else to focus on. Who bases their whole life around their appearance?”

Green shook his head. “We literally named ourselves after the colour of our tunics.”

“That was R-Crimson’s idea!”

“Which you never changed,” added Red.

“We were busy saving the world!”

“You never changed it after that, either.”

"That's not what I mean," Blue grumbled, as the other two snickered at him.

All too soon, they reached the castle’s travel chamber. Mr Tudor was nowhere in sight, but the Doppel Master stood by the glowing platform, waiting for them.

“Welcome back, heroes,” he said. “Are you ready to continue your adventure?”

“Yep!” Red raised his pompoms into the air. “We’re going to get those heart pieces and save the kingdom.”

“I’m ready for anything, as long as it’s not someplace cold," said Blue. "You don’t have snow in your Drablands, do you?”

“The Drablands is filled with a variety of different climates,” said the Doppel Master.

Blue sighed. “Figures.”

“We’ll be back soon,” said Green. He gave the other two a grin. “Ready for round two?”

“Ready,” said Blue.

“I call being at the top of the totem!” said Red, rushing towards the light.

“No way!” yelled Blue, right behind him. “It’s my turn!”

Green chased after them. “Guys! We said I didn’t have to be on the bottom again! Remember? You guys!”

Vio could not stop himself from smiling. “Idiots,” he said, as the three disappeared into the light. “I miss you all so much.”

And then he was alone again.

The Doppel Master returned to cleaning the wooden dolls, and Vio stared up at the glowing platform, shoving the panic and worry to the back of his heart.

_No more,_ he thought, clenching his fists. _No more waiting, or wallowing in self-pity. I’m a hero too, and so, dead or not, it’s time I acted like one._ Incorporeal did not mean incapable. In fact, it gave him a certain advantage. And while Vio had no idea what he’d do with any knowledge he did acquire, he couldn’t spend another day stuck sitting on the stairs while the other three fought.

_No locked door will stop me. No whispered conversation will be safe from my ears. If there are secrets here - and I am certain that there are - then I will discover them all._

_I will not let anyone hurt my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many outfits in Triforce Heroes, it was hard to pick which ones to put the three in here. There will be more outfit changes, though, so if you have any ones you want to see feel free to leave a suggestion!
> 
> The wonderful Zaypay created fan art for this fic! Check it out here (its amazing!): https://zaypay.tumblr.com/post/642306961698848769/ok-i-neglect-four-on-this-page-so-heres-one 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Nintendo: this is a silly game involving fashion.  
> Me: cool, cool. what if I made it sad? 
> 
> I have a tumblr now, so if you wanna chat check me out at: https://thescrapwitch.tumblr.com
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day/night!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
